


宠物4

by Mary13



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary13/pseuds/Mary13





	宠物4

“你又没有大鸡鸡。”  
“你说什么！没有怎么了？爽得不是你吗？”  
阿毛转过头去不理她。


End file.
